One Simple Comment
by LudicrousMe
Summary: Who knew a simple outburst of ill temperament could have such an impact? England certainty didn't. UkUs/ UsUk -ish, I guess, but more in a friendship way. Maybe slightly OOC. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Of course.

* * *

England groaned. The countries were in the middle of their typical meeting, with several countries arguing, Germany trying to create order, Italy going on and on about pasta, Romano glaring at Germany, Japan trying to create peace in a quiet way, and, of course, America loudly eating burgers and sipping shakes while shouting some unintelligible speech about being a hero or something to that effect. He had gotten used to most of these things, being a country for so long, but no matter how much he tried to overlook it, America's eating habits bothered him. A lot. England stared at him as he continued to think on it. Did he have no concern for his image or health? He ate enough hamburgers in a day to feed a household! Arg. Oh well. He just hoped the meeting got over soon.

~Time~

The meeting was finally over after Germany declared that there was no point in being there if they couldn't come to an agreement on anything and stormed out. England walked out of the room along with the other countries as they all agreed with Germany. America walked beside him on the way out with a hamburger in his hand and decided to start a conversation.

"Hey England! How ya hangin' these days? You look a bit tired. Perhaps your old age is catching up with you." America, blue eye twinkling with a playful light, commented in his usual loud voice with a grin while poking him.

England, not having the best of tempers after meeting like that, retorted "Well, even if that was the case, at least it's only age. What have you got to say? Hamburgers catching up with you?" England snapped as he pointed at the burger then poked America in the side. "I mean, honestly! There's no need to eat a literal ton of food each and everyday! You'll turn into an elephant! And more! Absolutely disgusting!"

This was the first time England had something to this effect, but hey, maybe coming from him, America might actually listen. When he looked in his eyes, England though he saw a flash of something, but it was gone just as soon as it appeared.

"Pfft! As if! "America replied as he struck a pose. "Those kinds of things don't happen to heroes like me!" No one noticed the hamburger disappear from his hands.

~Time~

In the past month or two since their conversation, England had noticed America had stopped his habit and England was quite pleased. As England enters yet another meeting, he sat down next to Italy, who happily greeted him, to which with he replied a nod. As America walked past him, he noticed he was tentatively nibbling on a candy bar. As he past England's seat, England gave him a nudge. America seemed a bit startled for some reason as he turned. England gave him a hard look as he glanced at the candy bar then America quickly put it away and shuffled to his seat which was across the table, oddly quiet. But England wasn't going to complain. Less noise in the soon to be VERY loud room.

The meeting was going as usual, with several countries arguing, Germany trying to create order, Italy going on and on about pasta, Romano glaring at Germany, and Japan trying to create peace in a quiet way. One thing was missing, the involved, loud, burger-eating shake-sipping American. England look around the table for him, thinking he might have stepped out, but there he was, sitting in the chair he had chosen earlier. As he stared at him, he started to notice some things about America.

This time America seemed to be paying less attention to it than usual. Come to think of it, His lack of focus had been increasing for a while. His usually annoyingly happy face was blank and he was just staring at the table. His eyes seemed to be duller, not their usual bright blue and slightly sunken in with his glasses slightly askew. He had the look of a country far beyond his years. Not your usual America. Perhaps he was seriously ill? There had to be something going on in his country. A drought maybe? England decided to simply ask him about it after the meeting.

~Time~

This meeting had ended on a more peaceful note than others. Most of countries were able to make a general agreement about their discussions and most of them left content. Most of them had left by now, but there were still some, about to leave for home. England saw America by the vending machine, but not buying anything, just staring. England approached him and America turned to him with a seemingly slightly painful smile.

"Hey England, dude. Sup?" He said,soundly like his usual self. Almost.

"You should really be paying more attention in world meetings. Even though you believe yourself to be the hero, that doesn't mean that other countries matters are below. What's up with you?" England simply asked. "Are you sick? Did something happen? Not that I'm too overly concerned." He added hurriedly.

"Who, me?" America answered after a moment of hesitation, possibly spacing. "Of course I'm fine! Like you said, I'm the hero! I don't need help from an oldie like you." He said with a half grin that seemed almost tired as he started to walk out the door before England could retort something about America referring to his age. At first he missed to doorway, running into the door frame, but he quickly recovered and shuffled out of the building quickly.

~Time~

The weekend had finally come and after negotiating with his boss and agreeing to do some extra paperwork, England had gotten a day off. What he had seen during the meeting, even though he'd never admit to anyone else, had concerned him. The fact that America was trying to cover it up too was even more a reason for concern. So here he was, at America's doorstep. England knocked on the door and waited. No reply. He did it again. Nothing. Once more. Nothing again.

"America?" He called. "You in there? I didn't come all this way just to be ignored!"

After no answer to that, he started to look around the door for a spare key. He sure wasn't just going to wait out here in the autumn wind forever. Knowing America, he probably put it in a place that wouldn't be too hard to find. Sure enough, the key was under the doormat. Taking the key, he unlocked the door and let himself in, shutting the door behind him and taking off his jacket. He walked to the living room, where he assumed America would be.

"If you are gaming and just ignoring me, so help me…" England started

But there was no one in the living room. That's when England heard noises coming from the bathroom. 'Really?' He thought exasperatedly as he walked to the bathroom, but the closer he got, the more gut wrenching the sounds became and England quickened his pace.

When he got there, the door was open, and he was greeted by the sight of America with his shirt and glasses off, leaning over the sink, grasping the edges, knuckles white, panting and sobbing. England then noticed a rancid smell, and with a glance in the sink, it wasn't hard to tell where it came from. With a closer look at America, England noticed he could point out every one of his ribs and where his stomach sound have been, was a cave.

Realization finally set in. Everything, the eyes, the demeanor, the lack of focus, it was all explained.

"No. Oh god, no." England starts in a breathy whisper as he covered his mouth, astonished.

America finally took notice of England and turned to him in surprise, tears still evident in his eyes. The normal America would have never wanted England to see him like this, but he just look at him for a few seconds longer before putting his head back down.

"It's not what you think." America started with a voice that was slightly hoarse. "I'm fine. It's okay…"

"No!" England said, cutting him off. "It's not okay! Al, if you were a human instead of a country, you could have been dead by now!* Do you realize that?" He paused for a moment. "Al. Why?"

America hesitated for a moment. "Well, it's probably been coming for a while, one way or another. With all the comments everyone was making and….." He paused.

"And?" England asked, curious and concerned.

America hesitated before he continued. "And… I was immune to the others talking about it. I had taken so much, I was indifferent to them and laughed it off. But... you hadn't said much about it before, but that one day I was feeling off and…with that comment.. my dam broke."

There was silence. England was horrified. "America…" He whispered. "I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry…"England could feel tears start to form. "I did this. I did this." 'With one small comment, I brought one of the superpower of the world to this state. A lively, happy person to this state, all with words' he thought. At this point, sobs started to rack his body. "

"I never meant for this." He continued between sobs. "I was more just teasing. I wanted you to do better. I didn't want this. I'm so sorry." He finished softly. America just stared at him in silence, excepting the sound of England's tears. After a bit, America walked over and wrapped England in a hug.

"It's not your fault." He said, his voice slightly less hoarse, but still a sad shadow of the booming voice England was used to. "It was a personal choice. I just… You seemed so disappointed and disapproving, I just…" He continued, his words fading. 'It was my fault though.' England thought remorsefully to himself and broke into another collection of sobs.

After a while, England's sobs slowed and finally came to a stop. After a few seconds of silence, breaking the embrace, England wiped his tears as he looked up at the American.

"Seeing as I did the damage," England said, his voice still slightly cracking, but looking him determinedly in the eye. "I will fix it." America seemed surprised.

"No, England. It's all good. It's okay. I'll be fine. Really, I…" He started, a tad bit flustered. England put up a hand to stop him.

"No is not an option." England stated, more of his voice returning. "I'm staying with you in this house until I decide you are well enough for me to leave and there's nothing you can do about it."

"England, that's really not necessary." America sputtered, more of his old self returning. "I- I am a hero after all. I can…"

"Once again, no is not an option." England interrupted. "First of all, I'm going to make you a meal. You need to eat." England said pointing out his ribs. "You also need to put your shirt and glasses back on.

"Aw, come on. What good will that do?" America commented as he put on his shirt and glasses." Knowing your cooking, I'll probably still throw up, whether I want to or not."

"Hey!" England said as he lightly punched him in the arm and started off towards the kitchen in a huff. "Diss my cooking, will ya? Ya git." He mumbled

And for the first time in what felt like forever, a genuine smile appeared on America's lip's as he followed England to the kitchen, listening to his rant about people not liking his food and their bad taste.

* * *

Epilogue

The other countries at the meeting noticed a change in America. Instead of the half of a person they had seen recently, he was once again making twice as much noise as everyone else and obnoxiously eating in the middle of doing so. England oddly seeming not to be bothered by it. The other countries weren't quite sure what to think. One thing they did know though, even though they'd never say it out loud, despite his volume, manners and ignorance, no one of them could say that they weren't glad to have him back. The real America that they all love, in his own special way.

_Authors note:_

I so sorry! What have I done? So sad! But I like the end. ^^ Got it all done in about an hour and a half. Sorry if this was really depressing, but I've always seen this was a thing that could happen to America if he was just a little bit less than perfect. I'm not condoning bulimia. Though it's real, not a good thing. Not a good method to get is kind of a reminder to watch what we say because we never know the effect it can have on people.

Hope you enjoyed the story. ^^

*I know that bulimia doesn't automatically kill you if you do it, but it can.

P.S. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors. I'll look it over later when I have time. ^^

P.P.S. Any flames will be used to make happy smores. ^^


End file.
